This disclosure relates to a system and method for protecting a downhole cable.
In the petroleum industry, artificial lift is one of the methods used to increase the production of oil from a wellbore. One example of the device used in artificial lift is an electric submersible pump (ESP) that consists of an electrical motor, which requires electrical power. To operate the ESP, wires and/or cables can be used to connect the ESP from a site to a power source from the surface. Coupling cable protector can then used to secure and protect the wires, and/or electrical cable to the production tubing of the well.
Methods for protecting downhole cable have evolved over the years. The most common cable protector comprises movable parts that are usually fixed on one side and fastened through pins, and/or screws. However, since cable protectors are exposed to elements that can corrode the device, cable protectors that comprise moving parts can be unreliable. Furthermore, most cable protector designs are usually bulky and heavy, which can cause inconvenience during transportation. Additionally, since such cable protector design weighs more, costs on shipments and/or export fees can also be expensive. As such it would be useful to have an improved system and method for protecting a downhole cable.